


𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚

by PEACHBIN



Series: 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚 ; SKZ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Elves, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACHBIN/pseuds/PEACHBIN
Summary: 𝙎𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 (𝙣) 𝙞𝙨 𝙖 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣.---"Why did you do it?""I had to."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 𝐒𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚 ; SKZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. I

"Do you have to copy off mine?" Jeongin whined.

"You always get the best grades!" Felix exclaimed. Jeongin just sighed and handed him the paper. Felix quickly copied the answer onto his own and the bell rang just in time as the teacher came in. He handed the paper back and the teacher shook his head but said nothing. 

"...Lix?... FELIX!" Jeongin slammed his hand down. Felix shot up and Jeongin laughed as the paper stuck to his face and some ink transferred to his face as the paper fell. Felix groaned and rubbed his face and glared at the cackling boy.

"When did the bell ring?" He asked when Jeongin finally stopped laughing. Jeongin glanced at the clock above the door before grabbing his stuff.

"About ten minutes ago. Now we only have 20 minutes left of lunch. Come on."

The two of them made their way to the cafeteria and Felix bumped into someone in the hallway. The boy lent down and whispered something into Felix's ear and Felix nodded. The boy walked off and Jeongin was beyond confused.

"Who was that?" He asked as they started walking again. Felix just shook his head and smiled as they got to the cafeteria.

The final bell of the day rang and Jeongin could not wait to finally get out of school. He scooped his stuff out of his locker and practically sprinted to the doors. 

Felix was already there with the boy he bumped into in the hallway. Jeongin tilted his head as he walked up to him.

"Who's this?" Jeongin asked, scaring Felix.

"Oh! Geez, Innie, don't sneak up on me." He clutched his chest. 

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Yang Jeongin." Jeongin smiled at the slightly smaller boy. He had a sharp jaw and a dark look in his eyes.

"Seo Changbin. I'll talk to you later, Lix." With that, the boy walked off. Felix and Jeongin started the walk home when Jeongin finally broke the silence.

"So how do you know Changbin?" 

"Oh, we met a while ago and don't get mad at me but he's also kind of my boyfriend." Felix trained his eyes on the ground.

"You have a boyfriend! Before me! I'm proud!" Jeongin slapped his back.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting." Felix blinked at the boy.

The two boys joked as they walked home. Jeongin teased Felix the whole way.

"I have a lot of homework. I'll text you later." Felix waved and continued to walk down the street to his house. They only lived a few houses down from each other and they took advantage of that a lot.

Jeongin let his backpack fall to the ground and he sighed in relief as the weight was lifted and he felt incredibly light. 

"I'm Home!" He yelled into his house. No one answered him as he expected and he went to the backdoor. Smiling, he let in the big dog that always waits for him to get home. It appeared a month ago and would sometimes bring a smaller but still big dog. After a few visits he figured out a few things: 1) The dogs were strays 2) the smaller one is blind 3) they love to cuddle.

The big dog came inside and he closed the door only to hear scratching. He opened it again and saw the smaller one.

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were there." He apologized and let him in. The big let the smaller lean on him as they went to the living room. He smiled at the cuteness before going to the kitchen.

He grabbed some beef that he kept stock for the dogs and put some ramen on the stove. Jeongin walked into the living and was met with the sight of the dogs on the couch about to fall asleep.

"I guess if you're that sleepy, you don't want food." He teased and the dogs immediately sat up, like they could understand him. Jeongin set the two plates on the ground and gently guided the blind dog to his plate. The dog licked his face before digging into his food and Jeongin went back to the kitchen.

A couple of hours had passed and the three of them were up in Jeongin's room. The smaller dog was on his bed while the larger one was on the rug on the floor. Jeongin ran his fingers through the blind dog's fur and if dogs could purr, he would probably be purring.

The door slammed open from downstairs and Jeongin shot up, startling the smaller dog. 

"Boy, you get down here right now!" He heard his father yell. Jeongin jumped off his bed, almost pushing the dog off. 

"You guys have to stay here." He whispered to the dogs.

Jeongin ran down the stairs and stared at the ground as his father laughed. 

"Why the hell did I get an email from your teachers? It said that you were failing biology. I told you if you didn't get your grades what would happen." He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. 

Upstairs, Hyunjin and Seungmin's head shot up as they heard whimpers and cries come from Jeongin.

'I knew we shouldn't have left him!' Hyunjin mind linked Seungmin. Seungmin nodded and Hyunjin flew downstairs as fast as he could, with Seungmin in tow. Even though he was blind, he was extremely accurate and since he had been in Jeongin's house so much, he knew the place like the back of his hand.

Seungmin made it downstairs and could hear Hyunjin growling. 

Hyunjin was standing over Jeongin's form on the ground and was about to pounce on his father. Jeongin had blood trailing out of his mouth and several other places. 

'I'll get Jeongin. You get the bastard.' Seungmin told Hyunjin. Hyunjin pounced and Seungmin went over to Jeongin. He could smell the blood and how scared he was. He nosed and his stomach and Seungmin slowly guided him to the backdoor. Hyunjin joined them and Seungmin could smell blood on him as well.

That was the moment Jeongin figured out the fourth thing about them. They aren't dogs. 

They are wolves.


	2. II

The wolves were leading him somewhere and he suddenly got scared. He feared the animals that brought him comfort and safety. He sobbed as his body ached. His father was a stranger to 'going easy' and it was showing. 

It was twenty minutes walking through the woods when a house finally appeared. It was larger than a cabin but smaller than a mansion. People rushed out to him Felix among them, confusing him even more.

"Innie!" He yelled, or at least Jeongin thought so. He didn't remember much when he passed out.

Felix was startled awake by groaning. He sat up and looked at the boy in the bed. Jeongin's hand twitched in his grasp and Jeongin pulled his hand away from Felix's to rub his eyes.

"Lix?" Jeongin's voice was raspy and scratchy.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I? What happened?" He looked around the room. Jeongin's hand was connected to an IV and pads were connected to his chest to monitor his heartbeat.

"You're safe. You are at my cousin's house. Hyunjin and Seungmin brought you to us." AS if on queue, a big wolf nosed open the door. Jeongin gasped and scooted back.

"He won't hurt you." Felix stood up and opened the door further so Seungmin could come in. He closed the door behind him and exited the room.

The two wolves sat in front of the door until Jeongin sighed and opened his arms. Hyunjin nosed and guided Seungmin up the bed until he was laying basically on top of Jeongin and Hyunjin sat next to the bed, his head still coming way over, because of his large form.

"How did I not know you guys are wolves? Look at you guys." Jeongin whispered to himself. Hyunjin let out a wolfy chuckle and Jeongin leaned his forehead against Seungmin's.

'How are you feeling?' Jeongin jumped and looked around.

'Just us, silly.' The wolves looked at him.

"How do you two do that?" Hyunjin stood up and walked to the opened space next to the bed.

'Close your eyes'. Hyunjin ordered. Jeongin closed his eyes and the sounds of bones cracking and popping sounded throughout the room. When he opened them, He was met with the sight of a very beautiful boy with a mole under his eye.

"How?" Jeongin's voice wavered like he was going to pass out again and the heart monitor was beeping like crazy.

"I need you to calm down. Seungmin and I aren't fully wolves. Hell, he isn't a wolf at all." Hyunjin grabbed his shaking hand.

"What do you mean? I'm going crazy!" He exclaimed and laughed. Seungmin whined and put his head in Jeongin's lap. "Can I be talking to two people, please? This is just a lot and talking to a wolf is making me feel crazy." Seungmin jumped off the bed and Jeongin closed his eyes again.

A boy with milky eyes stood there with a sheepish smile. He knew those eyes. This wasn't a lie. The heart monitor was beeping so fast now that another man came into the room.

"Hey, Hey. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out." He breathed with Jeongin. Felix came in behind the man with a worried look on his face and grabbed his hand.

That look was the last thing he saw before the room darkening again.

Jeongin stirred and the four stopped talking.

"Innie?" Felix was hit with Deja vu as Jeongin woke.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? My dad coming home and the wolves being really pretty people?"

"Thank you!" Seungmin piped up the corner of his bed. Jeongin groaned and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" The man differed from before. 

"Like I just got hit with a ton of bricks." Jeongin rolled his eyes. Jeongin looked at the IV in his hand, counted to three in his head before pulling it out. 

"What are you doing?" Felix asked. Jeongin took off the pads on his chest, making the monitor flat line. 

"Going home. My dad will do something much worse if I'm not home." He sighed and stood up but his knees buckled.

"I don't think so, fox," Hyunjin said as he caught him. "You have low nutrients meaning you have no energy to even walk home, and you've already been gone for 3 three days." Hyunjin carried him out of the room and down the hall with the other three following them. 

"Three days?" Jeongin groaned and let his head fall. Hyunjin set him down at a dinner table and walked off. Felix and Seungmin sat on either side of him and the other man went with Hyunjin.

"I swear your dad will get something much worse than what he did to you," Felix swore. Seungmin shook his head.

"Hyunjin already got to him." 

"What'd he do?" Jeongin asked. Seungmin and Felix glanced at each other and before they could answer, the other two came back.

"Eat at least half, please." Hyunjin placed a bowl in front of him. It had what looked like beef stew. The other boys got some too but at much larger portions. They ate in silence and plain out awkwardness.

"So Jeongin, My name is Bang Chan and I'm the 'leader' of all of us" THe other man broke the silence as Felix got up to take care of the plates. 

"Thank you for letting me stay, but I really must go back."

"Why?" Seungmin asked and placed a hand over Jeongin's. Jeongin gripped it tight and sighed.

"My father will do horrible things me and anyone that helps me. I really must go." Jeongin stood up.

"We will make sure no harm will come to you," Hyunjin growled. Seungmin nodded and the grip on his hand tightened.


	3. III

A couple of hours later, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin were sitting on the couch and the door opened.

"Chan! We're home!" The guy from when Jeongin first woke up yelled. Chan came downstairs and greeted everyone. 

"Everyone we have a new addition. This is Yang Jeongin." Chan introduced him and he shyly smiled while shrinking into Seungmin's side with everyone's eyes on him. 

"I'm Jisung!" A small boy with big cheeks and bright eyes. he plopped onto the couch next to Jeongin, and a boy with almost twinkling eyes sat next to Jisung. "And This is my mate, Minho." The said boy waved and put his arm around Jisung.

"My name's Changbin. I'm a Demon." The boy that was with Felix at school said. Jeongin's eyes widened.

"1) Those are real? 2) Aren't you Felix's boyfriend?" Everybody giggled at the boy's innocence. Changbin nodded and stood by Felix who kissed his cheek.

"I helped you when you first woke up, I'm Woojin." The one with Chan smiled.

"Thank you for helping him, Wooj." Hyunjin thanked him. Woojin nodded and left with Chan. Jeongin yawned and Seungmin sat up, slightly pushing Jeongin off him.

"I'm sure Jeongin would love to meet you guys but it's been a long day. Good night." Seungmin stood up and held out a hand for him. Jeongin glanced at Hyunjin and Hyunjin nodded at the boy. He took his hand and somehow led him upstairs and through the house almost perfectly, only running into a corner of a wall.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but how do you know where things are?"

"Honey, I've lived here for a long time. You get used to stuff. Plus, a little magic always helps." Jeongin blushed at the name, not that Seungmin could see but Hyunjin could see it plain as day.

"Where are we all going to sleep?" Jeongin asked, trying to distract himself from Hyunjin's smirk.

"Are you comfortable enough to sleep on the bed? Hyunjin usually sleeps in his wolf form on the bed and I can shift to if you are uncomfortable." Seungmin pulled back the covers.

"It's okay, plus, I don't think there would be enough room for you guys both being puppies." He giggled at the slight growl that came from Hyunjin. He turned around as Hyunjin shifted and Seungmin held open the blankets for the big wolf.

When Jeongin finally woke up, he was about to break into a sweat. He was snuggled into Hyunjin's back and Seungmin was spooning him from behind. He tried to pull Seungmin's arms off, but they only tightened. He turned around to he was facing Seungmin and brushed some bangs out of his face. 

"Wake up," He whispered. Seungmin groaned and nuzzled his face into Jeongin's chest.

"Don't want to." He mumbled, barely audible

"I really have to pee." It was a lie. He just wanted to get up.

"I Can tell in your heartbeat that it's a lie."

"Don't make me sick Hyunjin on you." Hyunjin stirred at his name. Seungmin whined and let go of the boy. Once Jeongin was out of bed, Seungmin was already clinging to Hyunjin.

Making his way downstairs, he noticed a picture in the hallway. It was the eight of them with huge smiles and it looked like the picture was taking in the middle of them laughing. 

"You know, that was almost 30 years ago," Felix said from behind him, making Jeongin jump. He spun around and saw Felix leaning against the wall. 

"How do you guys still look the same?" Jeongin tilted his head.

"We aren't human. Woojin is mated and I made him a potion for immortality." 

"Potion? Are you some kind of witch?"

"Yep! Let's go get food." Felix grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What do you want? The 'parents' aren't up yet and I don't really cook." Felix rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want you to sit there." He pointed to the chairs at the island. "And tell me where things are."

An hour later, almost everyone had woken up and made their way to the kitchen. Woojin was helping Jeongin cook, and Seungmin had attached himself to the back of Jeongin. 

"Foods done. Where's Hyunjin?" Jeongin set plates in front of everyone.

"Good Luck waking him up." Seungmin snorted and began eating. Jeongin looked at Felix, who immediately looked away.  
Jeongin softly padded upstairs to the bedroom to find Hyunjin in bed and in human form. He must've changed back in his sleep. Jeongin crawled onto the bed and shook his shoulder. Hyunjin just rolled over, taking Jeongin with him. Jeongin huffed and squirmed in his hold that only got tighter. 

Thinking quickly, he reached up and kissed his cheek. Blush flooded through his face as Hyunjin's eyes snapped open.

"Food's done." Taking advantage of his momentarily loose hold, Jeongin slipped out of bed and was already down the hallway, when Hyunjin realized what he did. Using his wolf speed, he appeared next to Jeongin and hugged from behind, making him jump.

"Think you can do that and just leave me?" Hyunjin looked at the boy. He kissed his cheek before disappearing downstairs, Jeongin slowly trailing behind him, blushing bright red.

"What did you do to the poor boy?" Chan asked as he saw Jeongin enter the room. Hyunjin smirked before getting his food. Jeongin blinked in surprise when Hyunjin set the plate in front of him. 

"You need to eat, Fox." He said before moving and getting his own food. 

After everyone was done Jeongin stood up to help with dishes, but Felix gently pushed him down.

"You made the food."

A while later, Jeongin was in the room he was when he first arrived. Woojin was checking his vitals and blood pressure when Jisung came in.

"Hiya!" He sat on the bed next to him. Jeongin smiled at him and Jisung gasped. "You have dimples!" 

"Jisung, I love you and all but Woojin is checking medical stuff right now." Minho popped in the room and dragged his mate away.

"You seem to just have a bruised rib that I would be careful with and a bruise from where you ripped out the IV." He slightly glared at Jeongin at the last part.

"Sorry." Seungmin stuck his head in the room and Woojin turned to look at him.

"Hyunjin and I need to talk to Jeongin."


	4. IIII

Seungmin led him upstairs to where Hyunjin was waiting for them in the bedroom. The two sat next to Hyunjin on the bed and Jeongin looked at the bruise on his hand. It was a dark purple-blue color and gross.

"Everything okay with Woojin?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yeah, I just have a bruised rib and a bruise from where I took the IV out." Hyunjin lightly growled and hugged Jeongin, careful to avoid his ribs.

"Can I have your bruised hand?" Seungmin asked and held out his hand. Jeongin put his hand in his and Seungmin waved his other hand over Jeongin's. A warm and tingly feeling came over his hand before a sharp pain, making him pull his hand away. Jeongin looked at his hand and gasped. The bruise was gone.

"How did you do that?" Wonder swirled in his eyes. Seungmin smiled but said nothing.

"We need to talk about something, Fox," Hyunjin said, and the air turned serious. Jeongin's head started to hurt with all the possibilities swarming through it.

"Do you know that in the wild, wolves mate for life?" Jeongin nodded, scared that his voice would betray him and show how scared he is.

"Seungmin and I want to tell you something. We are mates." Jeongin let out a breath.

"That's great!" He tried not to let the uneasiness into his voice. "So why did you want to talk to me?" Hyunjin looked down at his lap while Seungmin smiled.

"Hyunjin thinks we have a third mate." 

"Who is it?"

"You." Jeongin paled.

"Me?" The two nodded. Jeongin gulped and stood up off the bed. "Can I think about this for a while? It's a lot for me to handle right now." 

"Of course. Take however long you need." Jeongin tried not to look at Hyunjin's sad puppy eyes.

He sighed and got off the couch. It had been approximately three hours since Seungmin and Hyunjin had left to go on a run. Jeongin had looked at the clock every ten minutes. 

All movement in the house froze as he heard a long howl from the forest that surrounded the house. Woojin came running from the medical room, shouting things so fast that Jeongin couldn't comprehend them. A hand appeared on his shoulder, making him flinch and look at the owner. 

Changbin winked at him before a pop sounded throughout the air and they were in the middle of the forest.

Jeongin jumped and looked around. He sprinted as he spotted Hyunjin leaning over Seungmin who was lying on the ground, motionless.

"What happened?" His voice was buried in worry. Seungmin groaned and Jeongin grabbed the hand that Hyunjin wasn't holding. 

"We were just playing around, they came out of nowhere-" He was cut off by a sob. Jeongin pulled him into a hug as Changbin came over and teleported them home. 

The boys surrounded them, Woojin immediately taking Seungmin, making Hyunjin growl and try to pull and from Jeongin, but Jeongin held onto him tight. 

Two hours. That's how long it took for Woojin to come to say that Hyunjin and Jeongin could see Seungmin.

They quietly went inside the room, Woojin staying out to tell Chan what happened. It was a heartbreaking sight. Seungmin was lying there, wires connecting everywhere, an IV in his elbow, and a pale face looking at them. Hyunjin rushed over to him, Jeongin shortly behind. The boys took each side of his bed and hands.

"What happened?" Seungmin took a deep breath before answering.

"We were just talking and goofing off and then they appeared out of nowhere. I could feel Hyunjin shift and circle around me but it was too much for him. I tried to help him but the were using this projector thing that almost completely shuts offs my powers. I healed Hyunjin the best I could but I guess I used too much energy because the next thing I know is waking up like five minutes ago."

Jeongin sniffed and blink rapidly, trying to hold the tears at bay. Seungmin squeezed his hand and it was like a dam broke. Tears spilled over his cheeks and Hyunjin came over to him before pulling him into a hug. He sobbed into his chest and freaked out as his breathing was becoming not enough.

"Hey, Fox, I need you to listen to me. Seungmin is fine. Listen to his heartbeat. Breathe in your nose and out your mouth. Can you do that for me?"

Jeongin calmed down a bit and looked around. he was on top of Seungmin and his shirt was balled in his fists.

"I'm sorry. I'm so weak and pathetic. You probably only want me for a mate because of pity." He laughed humorlessly and wiped his face, carefully getting off of Seungmin.

"Where did you get that idea? You are one of the strongest people I know. You went through everything with your dad, survived for eighteen years, and still function." Hyunjin put his hands on either side of his face. 

"Really?"

"Really."

Woojin came in, to check Seungmin's bandages and to look over Hyunjin an hour later.

"You just need to take it easy, Min." Woojin wrapped him back up and moved to Hyunjin. Jeongin was clinging to him on his lap, making Woojin laugh. 

"I need him to check on him. You need to get off." Woojin said and Jeongin just shook his head and nuzzled further into his neck, right where his scent gland is. Hyunjin almost purred at the fact that his mate was practically scenting himself.

"I wouldn't do that, Fox." Hyunjin pulled him off and lightly set him on Seungmin. He re-curled on Seungmin and chuckled. 

Woojin was gone within 15 minutes and gave the okay to take Seungmin to the bedroom but have to take his drip.

Once they were all snuggled in bed, with Seungmin in the middle for once, Jeongin realized something. 

"I've been thinking. I want to be your mate."


	5. V

A few days had passed and life was turning out good. Jeongin had two very lovable mates that were there for him. 

"How do you feel today, Min?" Woojin asked while they were all sitting down eating breakfast.

"I feel good as new. Thank you for helping heal me." He said before going back to eating. 

"What is everyone doing today?" Chan asked from beside Woojin.

"Most of us are going for pack hunting," Hyunjin answered, almost glowing. He had been so excited about this.

"Felix and I have to go to school," Jeongin said. Felix groaned from his spot next to Changbin.

"You just had to remind them."

"Do you guys need a ride?" 

"Sure. Let me go get my stuff." While Seungmin was healing, Hyunjin went with Jeongin to get some clothes and his school stuff while his dad was at work.

They were in front of the car and about to get out when the doors locked.

"Just be careful, okay? We don't know what attacked Seungmin and Hyunjin, and Jeongin's dad could come looking for him." The boys nodded at Chan before he unlocked the doors, letting them out.

Halfway through fifth period, Jeongin got called to the office. He shot Felix a look before getting out of his seat and going out of the class.

His head was pounding with thoughts going through it.

"Come, sit." Mrs. Yoon, the principal, told him and he sat in the uncomfortable chair in front of her desk. "Your grades have been concerning us. We suggest that you get a tutor." He let out a breath of relief.

"Don't worry about getting one, as we already have someone that agreed to help you." She smiled.

"It's alright. I just need a little bit of time." 

"No, it's either you get the tutor or you fail the class." Her nice demeanor slipped a bit. 

"No thank you, Mrs. Yoon. I have everything under control." With that, he stood up and walked out of her office.

He groaned as he finally dropped his backpack off his shoulders.

"I heard you got called to the principal's office," Chan called from the living room. He yawned as he walked to the living room and only saw Woojin and Chan. Felix was probably already taking a nap upstairs.

"Yeah, she wants me to get a tutor, but I told her that all I need is a bit of time to get my grades up." He flopped down onto the couch. He was curled up on the end of the couch with Woojin and Chan on the other side.

"Did he fall asleep?" A sweaty Hyunjin asked as the rest of them got home, 3 hours later. Chan nodded and Hyunjin cooed. Careful not to wake him, Hyunjin carried him bridal style to their bedroom. 

"Jinnie?" Jeongin mumbled and reached his hand out. Hyunjin could've sworn his heart fell out with how cute his mate was being.

"I have to shower. Minnie is showering downstairs." He whispered and brushed some bangs out of his face. Jeongin sleepily nodded and like a switch was flipped, he was out.

Jeongin blinked away the sleepiness as he smelt dinner. He shivered as he threw off the blankets.

"Minnie? Jinnie?" He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the dining room. The boys cooed at him and he snapped his eyes open. Everyone was sitting at the table and about to eat. He whined and Seungmin opened his arms. He placed himself in his lap and curled into his chest as Seungmin put his arms around him.

Dinner continued like that, Jeongin feeding Seungmin and Hyunjin feeding Jeongin. 

"Let's go to bed, Fox," Seungmin whispered before standing up and carrying Jeongin upstairs, Hyunjin following.

They piled in the bed, Hyunjin in human form this time. Jeongin was curled against Seungmin with Hyunjin attached to his back and Hyunjin's long arms on Seungmin's waist. 

The burning pain appeared in Jeongin's ribs as his father continued to kick him. Hyunjin would show up anytime with Seungmin. Kick after kick, he realized no one was coming. No one cared.

He let out a scream as he felt his collar bone snap.

"Jeongin!" He shot up, almost bumping foreheads with his mates. His breathing was ragged and it felt like his throat was sandpaper. 

"What's going on?" He whispered, looking at the worried looks on his mates' faces. 

"You were screaming and crying." Seungmin breathed out and Jeongin could see tear marks on his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hyunjin rubbed his back.

"It was the day you guys brought me here. He kept kicking me but you guys never showed." He cried and Hyunjin brought him into his lap. He sobbed into Hyunjin and grabbed Seungmin hand. He brought to his chest and Seungmin's other hand rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys up." After he calmed down, he apologized. Seungmin shook his head.

"I was getting up, anyway. It's already 10 in the morning." He went over to the dressers and pulled out three outfits, asking Hyunjin what colors were what. He tossed two of the outfits to Hyunjin and felt his way to the bathroom. Jeongin rubbed his cheek into Hyunjin's scent gland and breathed deeply.

"Why do you smell so good?" Hyunjin chuckled and Jeongin could feel the vibrations. 

"You know, if you keep doing that I might have to do something." He looked down at Jeongin and Jeongin froze.

"Would you not scare the poor boy." Seungmin came out of the bathroom, in different clothes. Hyunjin smiled and set Jeongin on the bed before grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom. 

"But why does he smell so good?"

"I know, right! It's because he's our mate. It draws in other wolf mates, but since he has us it's just there for scent indicator of heats." Jeongin blushed. 

"It's also where another wolf would mark," Hyunjin added as he walked over to Seungmin and kissed his cheek and pulled his collar down, showing Jeongin the bite mark imprinted in his skin.


	6. VI

Jeongin jumped off the bed and padded over to the two. His finger brushed against it and Seungmin shivered and pulled away from both of them.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" Jeongin asked. Hyunjin smirked and Seungmin shook his head with a blush crawling up his neck.

"Go get changed. We'll get food after." Seungmin and hid his face. Jeongin smiled at the flustered state of his mate. He kissed both of them on the cheeks before darting to the bathroom and locking it before Hyunjin could get to him.

He slipped on off his clothes and on the new ones. Looking in the mirror, he cringed. Jeongin was an okay-looking boy but right now he looked like death. He had eye bags and his hair was oily. Splashing water on his face, he took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. 

"You okay with going into town for breakfast?" Seungmin asked. Jeongin nodded and Hyunjin bent down and kissed his cheek. He jumped and looked at the boy.

"Can you warn a guy?" Hyunjin shrugged and walked out of the room.

They found a cute diner close to the house and the bell rang when they went inside.

"Take a seat anywhere! I'll be with you in a second!" A young-looking boy called and finished wiping off the table. They sat in the shop's corner seat and the boy handing them some menus.

"What can I get started for you?"

"Can I have orange juice, please?" Jeongin asked and the boy nodded and smiled at him. Hyunjin glared at the boy and put an arm around Jeongin. 

"Apple juice, please."

"Can I also have orange juice?" Seungmin piped up, sensing Hyunjin's jealousy and grabbed his other hand. The boy nodded and wrote everything down.

"Those will be out in a minute." He walked away.

"I saw a sign saying 'help wanted', do you think I could apply?" Jeongin asked and HYunjin tilted his head.

"Why would you need a job, Fox?" 

"I don't want to live off of Chan's money."

"Trust me, he has more than enough." Seungmin snorted.

"But just in case." The boy came back before Hyunjin could reply. He set down the drinks and brought his notepad.

"Do you know what you want or do you need a couple of minutes?" 

"Can I have the breakfast combo with no onions?" Seungmin asked and Jeongin got confused. 

"The same, please." Jeongin didn't look at the menu so he was happy Seungmin asked first.

"I'll have the omelet with ham and cheese and the peppers, please." The boy wrote everything down and he walked away. 

"Not to be rude, but how did you know the menu?" Jeongin asked Seungmin.

"We go here often." Jeongin made an 'ahh' sound and nodded. 

They filled the rest of the time with talking and joking. Hyunjin got up to pay and Jeongin walked up to the counter. 

"Do you guys still need help? I've worked in a restaurant before and have experienced it." The boy smiled at him and rung up the meal. 

"Yes! Since you already have the experience, all we need is a background check and you good to go. " He nodded and handed Hyunjin the change.

"How long does that usually take?" 

"About a day or so." 

"Great! What do you guys need to know?"

"How about we start with your name and phone number?"

"Yang Jeongin. xxx-xxx-xxxx." The boy wrote it down.

"Okay, we will get back to you." Jeongin thanked him before going back to Seungmin, hyunjin following him.

Once they were back at the house, Jeongin shrieked and Felix attacked him in a hug. Hyunjin growled but Seungmin held him.

"Oh, don't growl at me you puppy." He looked Hyunjin up and down before turning back to Jeongin. "I passed! I got in!" Jeongin smiled.

"That's great! What did you get in?" Felix sighed and pinched the top of his nose.

"The dance team? The one I auditioned for?" Jeongin had a moment of realization before hugging Felix.

"Oh, my god! You got in!" He yelled and jumped around with Felix. Hyunjin smiled and kissed the top of Seungmin's head.

"Our mate is happy," He whispered to the boy. "That makes me happy." Seungmin leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I'm glad."

A couple of hours later, Seungmin got an idea.

"Do you want to go shopping? I like you wearing our clothes and everything but I think you want some of your own." Jeongin nodded and yelled for Hyunjin.

"Yes?" He poked his head from the kitchen. 

"Go get your vest. We are going shopping." Seungmin ordered and Hyunjin disappeared.

"His vest?"

"When we go out in public, Hyunjin is my service dog." Jeongin giggled.

Hyunjin came back in wolf for with his vest in his mouth.

"Usually, someone would put his vest on for me so I could get my shoes on." Hyunjin came up to Jeongin.

"I'll do it!" He guided the vest over Hyunjin's head. He buckled the vest under his stomach and Seungmin stood up from getting his shoes on. Jeongin put his shoes on and grabbed the jackets.

"I don't want you to get cold." He helped Seungmin put his jacket on.

"Let's go!" 

Jeongin groaned as he finally kicked his shoes off. People had come up to him all day, asking if Seungmin was really blind. His feet hurt from walking all day and he flopped on the couch. He felt something wet lick his hand and he jerked up. Hyunjin was looking at him with a wolfy smile.

"Perfect timing! Dinner's done." Woojin called from the other room. Jeongin sighed as he got back up to his feet. Hyunjin wasn't following him, so he assumed he would change. Seungmin was already sitting at the table and he sat next to him.

"You know, we've had that empty seat forever. I guess we were just waiting for you." Chan smiled at him.


	7. VII

Music blared through the speakers as Jeongin and Felix danced. They both had nothing to do so, Felix brought Jeongin to the dance studio.

"That was awesome!" Hyunjin's voice made them both jump. Jeongin was in the middle of a spin and tripped. Felix laughed and came up to him.

"You good bro?" Felix helped him up.

"Yeah. Hi, Jinnie!" Jeongin bounded up to him and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry I made you trip, Fox. That dance was amazing!" He praised. Jeongin blushed and made his way to the water bottles with Hyunjin in tow.

"You guys done, yet?" Changbin poked his head in the room. They both nodded and Jeongin made grabby hands to Hyunjin. Hyunjin sighed before picking up the sweaty boy. 

Jeongin walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping. Hyunjin tsked before grabbing the towel from him and making him sit in front of the bed so he could dry his hair.

"Jinnie?" They were lying on the bed now, Jeongin up against his chest. Seungmin had to go check in with Woojin. Hyunjin hummed as a response. 

"How did you and Minnie meet?" He felt Hyunjin chuckle silently.

"You want to tell him, Minnie?" Hyunjin asked and Jeongin looked over his shoulder to where Seungmin was standing in the doorway. Seungmin smiled and sat on the bed while threading his finger through the youngers hair.

"It was almost 70 years ago. I was visiting Felix, and when I showed up, Hyunjin tried to save me from this gang of robbers, but I had seen them coming the day before." Jeongin stopped him.

"Seen them the day before?" Hyunjin rubbed circles on his side.

"I'm a seer, that's why I'm blind. The curse on my species goes, 'You may see the future but never the present, what's right in front of you.'" 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Seungmin waved him off.

"I tried to save him from the robbers since I could sense he was my mate, but he merely laughed at my attempt and took down the robbers. Our Minnie is more than he seems." Hyunjin finished. Jeongin nodded and yawned. 

"Come on, Fox, bedtime." Hyunjin slipped the blankets over them and Seungmin changed quickly before also slipping inside the sheets.

When Jeongin woke up, he was almost uncomfortably warm. He squirmed in the hold between his mates and with a bit of strength; he got out of bed.

After doing his morning routine, he went back to the bedroom and saw Hyunjin sitting up an looking around. He giggled and Hunjin's head snapped to him.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." He pouted and Jeongin walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting ready for the day," Seungmin whined in his sleep and they turned to him. He had sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes was clenched shut.

"Don't touch him." Hyunjin carefully got up without touching Seungmin. Jeongin was about to ask what was happening but Seungmin shot up and snapped his eyes open.

"Are you okay? What was it?" Hyunjin rubbed Seungmin's back. He took a deep breath and turned to Jeongin.

"Your Dad is coming." As soon as he said that, the doorbell downstairs rang. Jeongin's breath hitched and Hyunjin turned to look at Jeongin.

"Go into the bathroom and don't come out until I come to get you," Hyunjin ordered. Jeongin nodded and went to the bathroom. He saw Hyunjin and Seungmin going towards the bedroom door before he closed the bathroom shut.

Minutes passed and a knock on the bathroom came.

"Jeongin?" He heard Felix ask. Jeongin opened the door and came face to face with the witch. "We need to go. Now." He grabbed Jeongin's hand and pulled him to the closest window.

"Where's Seungmin and Hyunjin?" He asked as Felix opened the window. 

"Jump." He ordered and Jeongin scoffed.

"Do you really think I wo-" Felix pushed Jeongin out the window. Jeongin shut his eyes and prepared for the landing, but he landed in arms. His eyes shot open to see Seungmin. 

"Let's get out of here, Fox." Jeongin nodded as he saw Felix jumped out and stop mid-air and slowly let himself down.  
"Where're the others?" He asked as Seungmin started running. Seungmin didn't answer him but continued running. He jumped over fallen trees and ducked under branches. Seungmin was truly in his element.

After about fifteen minutes of running through thick forest, Seungmin stopped with Felix in tow.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Seungmin let Jeongin down. 

That was four hours ago. Jeongin was pacing as Felix tried to calm him. Seungmin was trying to connect to the trees.

"Fox?" He heard someone yell. He spun around and saw Hyunjin being carried by Chan. Seungmin rushed over and helped Chan with Hyunjin. 

"What happened?" Jeongin asked as he and Felix went over to the rest of them.

"Your father ambushed us but Hyunjin got caught in the crossfire. They shot him with a wolfsbane bullet." Chan laid Hyunjin down. Hyunjin reached out and both of his mates were at his side.  
"We need to get the bullet out." Woojin crouched down next to him. Jeongin was pulled into a hug as Hyunjin squirmed in pain as Woojin fished the bullet out. Once the bullet was out, the wound started to close and the black lines started to disappear.  
"He should heal fully within a few hours." Felix went over to Changbin to look him over.

Jeongin let out a breath and sat against a tree.

"We can't stay here," Chan said and crossed his arms.

"I know where we can go. My dad has no idea what it is." Jeongin offered and Chan nodded.

Seungmin helped Hyunjin up and they started walking with Jeongin's directions.


	8. VIII

Weaving between trees and ducking under branches, Jeongin lead them to a cabin similar to theirs. Jeongin walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"Boo!" A person jumped out and Changbin screamed. Everyone turned to look at him and Felix just sighed.

"Jeongin!" A man appeared with his arms out for a hug. Hyunjin growled but Seungmin held him.

"Jongho!" Jeongin hugged him. He released him and Jongho let them all inside. 

They were sitting on the couch, Jeongin between his mates. 

"Who are these people?" Jongho asked and Jeongin sighed.

"Jongho! Who's here?" A shorter man came out from a different room.

"Wooyoung?"

"Changbin?"

They hugged each other and caught up quickly. 

"What brings you guys here?" Jongho asked.

"We need somewhere to lie low for a bit and you're the only person I could think of that my dad doesn't know." Jongho's expression turned worried.

"What happened? I'll have to check with Hongjoong but I'm sure you guys can stay." Jeongin glanced at Changbin and Changbin nodded.

"Hunters."

"What? And since when do you know about the supernatural?" 

"Well, since I'm mated to these two, I'm kinda stuck with it. Yeah, it turns out my dad's a hunter." Jeongin motioned to the two he was beside. 

"Well, dang."

"Jongho? Wooyoung? Who is this pack in my house?" Hongjoong growled out as he came to the living room. Chan stood in front of his Pack and bowed.

"My name is Bang Chan. This is Stray kids. We came here because hunters attacked us and Jeongin and Changbin are friends with your members." Hongjoong's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for such a rude first introduction. Any friend of my pack mates is a friend of mine." Hongjoong smiled.

"Jinnie?" A soft voice from the door of the med bay made Hyunjin look over.

"Hi, Fox." He smiled and opened his arms for Jeongin. Jeongin scurried across the room and sat on the bed. After meeting all of Ateez, they showed each mated pair to a bedroom.

"Are you feeling better?" He rubbed circles Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin nodded and rubbed his cheek into Jeongin's crook of his neck. He did it for a few minutes before repeating on the other side. Jeongin giggled each time Hyunjin nose would tickle him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"He was scenting you. It must be hard for him to be in a house of unknown creatures especially while injured." A new voice answered. Jeongin looked over his shoulder and saw Seungmin standing against the door frame, softly smiling. Jeongin opened his arms and Seungmin padded over to them. Jeongin was between Hyunjin's legs and Seungmin was between Jeongin's, chests to backs.

"You smell like watermelon. Smells good." Jeongin Mumbled against Seungmin's hair. 

"How do you smell that? Your nose shouldn't be able to pick that up." Jeongin shrugged and leaned against Hyunjin, head on shoulder.

"I don't know. Hyunjin smells like pine and river." 

"I know. I can smell both of you because I'm an elf." Seungmin rolled his eyes. Jeongin perked up.

"Really? What do I smell like?" Hyunjin leaned down and nestled in Jeongin's neck.

"Like peaches and lemons. Makes me dizzy." He mumbled against his skin. 

"Don't do that! It tickles!" Jeongin shrieked as Seungmin and Hyunjin suddenly attacked him with tickles.

"KIDS! DINNER!" Jeongin ran out of the room, away from his mates, who laughed and slowly followed him.

"We heard shrieking, everything okay up there?" Felix wiggled his eyebrows as Jeongin flushed.

"I will strangle you." Seungmin put an arm around him before he could do anything.

"Geez Felix, got nothing going on in your life that you have to be included in ours?" Hyunjin smirked as Felix opened his mouth and closed like a fish. Changbin came over and put his chin on Felix's shoulder.

"You wish." Changbin winked and Hyunji blew a kiss. Their attention was directed by Seungmin exclaiming a curse.

Jeongin walked into the hallway and saw him holding his head.

"Are you okay?" All joking was gone.

"Get Hyunjin. We're skipping dinner." Jeongin nodded and went to tell Hyunjin and Chan. 

30 minutes later of helping Seungmin through an unknown forest, Hyunjin growling at anything, even the wind, and Jeongin shivering.

"Are we there yet?" Hyunjin asked and Seungmin suddenly stopped and looked around, nose in the air.

"Jeongin, I need you to go stand over there." He pointed to the middle of the clearing. "Hyunjin over there." He pointed to the edge furthest from Jeongin. Seungmin walked to his own spot, directly across from Hyunjin with Jeongin in the middle.

Seungmin waved his hand and the tree behind Hyunjin came alive and tangled its branches around Hyunjin's arms, keeping him flush against the trunk.

"Min? I don't like this." Hyunjin said but didn't struggle. Seungmin kneeled to the ground and whispered an incantation. Jeongin was lifted into the air by an invisible force and Seungmin groaned and held his head. Hyunjin was now squirming in the branches hold, cutting himself against the sticks.

"What's happening?" Jeongin asked.

"Your true form." Jeongin was engulfed in bright light. Hyunjin flinched and turned his head, not wanting to strain his eyes.

All at once, the light stopped and Jeongin floated to the ground, wings flapping gently. The tree released Hyunjin and he ran to his mate. Jeongin kneeled on the ground and gasped as he saw himself in a puddle.

His eyes had no pupils or irises. Pure white eyes and pale skin stared back at him. He fell back as memories rushed back to him.

_'You will be sent to earth on a mission to protect your mates from hunters that will make their existences, cease to exist.'_


End file.
